


Reflection

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: JereJean Week [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Reunion, USExyTeam!Jeremy, it's fluff, pure fluff, tattooartist!jean, yep im making that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Some days, Jean doesn’t even recognize his own reflection.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really in love with this and I may continue it some day. Let me know if you like it!
> 
> Day 5 of AFTGCelebrations' JereJean Week.

Some days, Jean doesn’t even recognize his own reflection. He can’t believe how much he’s changed in the last four years. How can this strong, confident man in the mirror be the same scared boy who prayed each night with the ravens that he wouldn’t wake up? 

 

Jean takes a deep breath and flips the blow dryer back on. Jeremy’s season with the US team just ended and he should be home any minute now. He can’t wait for Jeremy to see his new hair. 

 

After making the decision to quit Exy, Jean found it a lot easier to make his own decisions. He’d left the sport behind, deciding that it was only making his life toxic. In the end, it turned out to be for the best. Soon after, he’d started an apprenticeship at a tattoo shop down the street from their apartment. Now, he had his own chair and was one of the most sought out artists in the city. 

 

Jean hears the lock on their door click open and quickly clears the vanity before shrugging his new shirt on and bounding to the kitchen. The door creaks open and Jeremy tumbles in, bags dropping to the floor. His beard has grown in, probably a product of some assanine exy superstition and his cheeks are flushed from the trek up the stairs. 

 

Jeremy jumps over the bags and practically leaps into Jean’s arms. Jean grunts at the crushing embrace he’s pulled into but can’t stop the smile that takes over his face as lips trail down his neck and fingers tangle in his hair. 

 

“Hello to you too.” Jeremy chuckles and pulls away to take a proper look at him. 

 

“Hi baby. I love the hair.” He runs his fingers through the violet strands again. Jean smiles and pulls him close again. 

 

“I like the beard, it makes you look like a mountain man.” Jeremy rubs the coarse hair all over Jean’s face and the taller man squawks and sprints away from him. They chase each other through the apartment for a few minutes before collapsing on the bed in their room. 

 

Jean pulls Jeremy close and peppers soft kisses along his cheeks and nose. 

 

“I missed you so much. I couldn’t wait to be home, I probably drove the lady sitting next to me on the plane crazy talking about you.” Jean just laughs, of course he did. Jeremy will talk to anyone about anything. 

 

“Mmm, I’m glad you are back.” 

 

They snuggle into each other’s arms and it isn't long before Jeremy is snoring. Jean smiles and holds him while he sleeps, staring at their reflections in the mirror across the room. 


End file.
